Ley del hielo
by Kunoichi Karla
Summary: Capítulo 4, y último. Dos clanes en conflicto, Misao secuestrada y Aoshi cabalgando como un loco bajo la lluvia ¿? /está claro que no aprendí a resumir... es un AxM.
1. Chapter 1

Ley del hielo

Aclaración: los personajes, por más que me pese, no son míos. Pertenecen al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsiki.

Primera parte, capítulo I

De lo único que estaba segura era de que uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

De ser así hubiese elegido a un hombre que se comunicara fluidamente, como lo hacía ella. Que fuera cariñoso, comprensivo, sin remordimientos del pasado, accesible, dulce, apuesto (bueno, de eso no podía quejarse ¿no?), compañero, y …

Mentira.

De poder elegir lo hubiese elegido una mil veces. Sabía que nadie era tan distinto a ella y a la vez tan complementario como él, y que nadie necesitaba tanto la alegría que todos decían ella tenía como él. Por eso continuaba con la misma energía del primer día, por eso aún se preocupaba, por eso perdonaba cada uno de sus silencios y le regalaba todas las atenciones que podía.

Pensaba en él cuando desde el pasillo oyó:

_- …me alegra mucho que así sea.- _comentaba Okón

_-S__i, a pesar de sus defectos, se merece ser feliz ¿no?- _

_- A__demás creo que ya era hora de que se casara. Ojalá sea una mujer que…-_

- ¿Quién va a casarse?- interrumpió Misao al entrar a la cocina donde conversaban ambas kunoichis.

- ¿De que hablas?-

- ¿Quién se casa?- preguntaron haciéndose las desentendidas.

- no soy tonta, chicas, las oí.- La okashira las observaba con las manos en la cintura. – Olvídenlo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Acabó diciendo mientras ponía agua a calentar.

- Si lo dices por el té de Aoshi, él no está.-, dijo Omasu.

- ¡¿No está?! ¿Y a donde fue?-, preguntó alterada dejando caer la tapa de la hervidora al suelo

- No lo sé, pregúntaselo a Okina.-

- ¡¡Jiya!!- interrumpió ferozmente Misao en la habitación del anciano.

- OH! Mi dulce ángel…-

- Dime dónde está Aoshi-sama.-

- Misao, mi niña, no te pongas así…- intentó contenerla el anciano al verla hecha una furia.

- ¿A dónde lo enviaste, Jiya? ¿Acaso no sabes que Aoshi-sama no está en condiciones de ir a una misión? Necesita descansar.-

- …no te preocupes por eso, Misao. Aoshi no está de misión.-

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó asombrada y dejando la ira de lado, pero con gran curiosidad.- ¿y donde está entonces? ¿Por qué se fue?-

- Fue a Kumamoto, por un asunto personal. Él te explicará luego, no te preocupes.-

- ¿Un asunto personal? ¿A Kumamoto?-, se preguntó la jovencita verdaderamente preocupada.

- No demorará mucho en regresar. No te preocupes.-, dijo el anciano dejándola sola en la habitación.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Estaba entrenando con Shiro y Omasu. A esos dos si que les gustaba golpear a la chica, pero no se la llevarían de arriba. La okashira vio la oportunidad para tumbar a los dos de un solo golpe: saltó contra Shiro haciendo pie en él al mismo tiempo que lo derribaba y justo cuando iba a asestarle un buen rodillazo a Omasu…

Flash back

La noche ya había caído, iluminaban el dojo con unas lámparas de aceite.

Misao agitada, sudada, en el suelo. Aoshi parado junto a ella, con la respiración acelerada y tan serio como siempre. El azul de su mirada resaltaba increíblemente con el negro de su traje ninja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su protegida, que aún los mantenía cerrados, como tomándose un minuto para reponerse.

Le tendió una mano enguantada para ayudarla a ponerse de pie mientras le ordenaba que se levantara.

Quedaron nuevamente uno frente al otro.

- ¿Sabes en que fallaste?-, le preguntó de forma apacible.

- No.-, respondió la jovencita mirándolo con atención.

- Cuando golpeas al primer enemigo debes girar tomando la dirección del segundo oponente. Ni antes ni después, en ese preciso momento. ¿Entiendes?-

-Si, Aoshi- sama.-

Fin del flash back

Cayó al suelo.

-Misao! ¿Te encuentras bien?-, le preguntó Omasu asomándose a su campo visual cuando la chica pudo abrir los ojos.

-Si, estoy bien.-, respondió sentándose mientras se frotaba la espalda dolorida – Creo que me distraje en el último momento.-

-Pues… has estado muy distraída hoy.-, agregó Shiro mientras junto con Omasu la ayudaban a ponerse de pie y observaban que no estuviera herida.

-¿Estabas pensando en Aoshi?- inquirió la kunoichi con picardía. Misao se sentó con desgana bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Aún nadie me ha dicho a qué fue a Kumamoto, y van cuatro días desde que se marchó. Me preocupa que algo malo le haya sucedido-, confesó cabizbaja.

-Misao…- Shiro no sabía si contarle la verdad. Si lo hacía Okina y Aoshi lo matarían, además no sabía como reaccionaría la jovencita, y eso le infundía temor a cualquiera. Por otra parte, no soportaba ver a su amiga en ese estado. - …Aoshi estará bien. – resolvió con una sonrisa el castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?-, preguntó la okashira con esperanzas renovadas. Omasu le echó al joven una mirada asesina por abrir la bocota.

-Pues… solo por qué él es muy fuerte y…-

-Dime lo que sabes antes de que te atraviese el corazón con mis kunais, Shiro.- lo amenazó la jovencita violentamente saltando encima de él y posicionándose sobre su pecho.

-No sé nada, lo juro.- intentó defenderse.- Solo lo dije a modo de consuelo…-

- Dime, - interrumpió la kunoichi intentando desviar la atención de Misao antes de que Shiro acabará contándole todo,- tu temes que Aoshi no regrese ¿verdad, Misao?-

La chica olvidó al castaño y volvió a sentarse tristemente como en un principio.

- No es que dude de él, pero…-

- Deberías darle la oportunidad de demostrarte que cumplirá su palabra. Te prometió que no volvería a irse ¿verdad?- interfirió sabiamente el muchacho.

Flash back

Era de madrugada. Misao permanecía sentada en la escalera que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones, y después de mucho llorar se había quedado dormida.

Hacía días que Aoshi debía haber regresado de una misión, pero lo único que había llegado era un mensaje que notificaba que todo había salido bien, de él, ni rastro.

Antes de marcharse había pedido que cuidaran de Misao. Ella lo había oído sin querer, y en ese momento había creído que se lo pedía a Okina por un estado gripal que la había afectado en los últimos días. Solo con su ausencia se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho por que no regresaría. Pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero su salud no mejoraba y no se le haría fácil seguirlo ya tan entrado el invierno.

Fue extraño sentir esa mano en su hombro. El calor de ésta traspasaba la tela del guante, pero los dedos que quedaban al descubierto estaban fríos.

Abrió los ojos sin saber por que despertaba, e inmediatamente volvió a llorar.

Los dedos fríos se apoyaron del revés sobre su mejilla, y antes de que la joven pudiera mirarlo, él estaba de cuclillas frente a ella, buscando sus ojos.

- ¿por qué nadie te cuida aquí?- dijo más para él que para ella y suspiro con pena.- Tienes fiebre, ¿qué haces levantada?- su tono dulce, poco habitual en él, y esa mirada preocupada fueron suficiente para que ella se arrojara a sus brazos en un llanto ya incontenible.

El ex okashira la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y paternal apretándola contra su pecho, y le dio un beso en la cabeza, como si aún fuera una niña pequeña.

- Temí que no regresara.- susurró la chica aún escondida en su pecho luego de lograr cesar, al menos en parte, su llanto.

- No volveré a irme, te lo dije cuando regresé la primera vez.-

- Lo sé, y lo lamento, Aoshi-sama. Yo…- El ninja la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y aún frente a ella, le dijo:

- ¿Si te doy mi palabra te quedarás más tranquila la próxima vez?- , la chica aún apenada asintió cabizbaja. Él le elevó el rostro desde el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Misao, tienes mi palabra. No volveré a dejarte.-

Fin del flash back

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordarlo. Aún sentía una especie de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo fugazmente al pensar en ello y no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-Es cierto.-, dijo olvidando toda preocupación. Su alma por fin se sentía reconfortada. - Ahora, muchachos, prepárense, por que…- se puso de pie de un salto.- soy Misao Makimachi, líder de los oniwabanshu, y les enseñaré lo que es bueno.- dijo con vos triunfante. Y el pobre Shiro recibió un buen golpe incluso antes de pararse.

Con la promesa de Aoshi en mente, Misao logró mantenerse alegre lo que restaba del día, pero al llegar la noche, en la soledad oscura de su habitación, su ausencia se convertía en un inmenso vacío que le devoraba el corazón; y le arrancaba un par de lágrimas entre sueños.

-Misao, despierta.-

- ¿Qué quieres, Okón? Es temprano, regresa luego.- respondió la Okashira cubriéndose el rostro con las cobijas del futon.

- No es temprano, jovencita. El desayuno ya casi está listo.- y la destapó dejando que el sol que entraba por la ventana ahora abierta dañara los ojos de una adormilada Misao. Los apretó con fuerza.

- No tiene sentido que me levante hasta que no regrese Aoshi- sama.-

- Llegó hace rato, tonta. Está esperándote para desayunar con todos los…- la jovencita ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta con la ropa en la mano.

- ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes, Okón? Me daré un baño. Estaré ahí en diez minutos.-, se le oyó decir esto último ya corriendo por el pasillo.

- De decírselo desde la cocina me hubiese ahorrado el trabajo.-, pensó en voz alta la kunoichi aún inmóvil del asombro.

- Este día no podría haber comenzado mejor.- dijo metiéndose en la tina de agua, y paralizándose momentáneamente al sentir lo fría que estaba. Pero no había tiempo que perder - ¡Aoshi-sama está de regreso!- dijo con una sonrisa, y se sumergió por completo.

Salió del baño con el cabello suelto y mojado, llevaba mucha prisa como para entretenerse con ese tipo de pequeñeces.

Desde el pasillo podía oír el bullicio del comedor. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y lo vio allí, sentado donde siempre, con la mirada perdida en algún punto incierto y el traje ninja negro que usaba para entrenar o viajar aun que no estuviera de misón.

- Es…perfecto.- pensó Misao emocionada, y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en él se dirigía a su lugar, es decir, junto a él, como había sido siempre, entre Aoshi y Okina, pero… Momento… ¿quién ocupaba su lugar? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía sentada junto a Aoshi?

Su sonrisa se borró. No comprendía nada. Estaba parada en medio del comedor y sentía que no había lugar para ella, pero no solo en la mesa, sino allí, en la vida de Aoshi.

Sin comprender por qué recuerdos de los últimos días le vinieron a la cabeza: "Casamiento" "…a pesar de sus defectos, merece ser feliz" "no está de misión (…) fue a Kumamoto por un asunto personal. Él te explicará luego"

…y ahí quedó…por ahora. Supongo que la semana que viene subiré el capítulo siguiente.

Esta primera parte creo que va a constar de tres capítulos. Y si les gusta, entonces escribo la segunda que ya la tengo pensada, pero que todavía no la escribo por falta de tiempo.

Respecto al título "La ley del hielo", bueno, no sé cual sea el significado concreto de la expresión. El título original iba a ser algo así como "sin darse cuenta" o "ignorándolo", pero sonaba horrible, y buscando sinónimos apareció eso y me pareció ideal para la historia en la que mi iceberg favorito es protagonista.

Siendo mi primer fic, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, si fue o no así por favor, dejen reviews. Acepto críticas crueles, críticas constructivas, consejos, tomatazos, huevazos, abucheos, etc.

Un beso y hasta la próxima semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Ley del hielo

Aclaración: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen al honorable señor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Dicho esto, pasemos a recordar las últimas líneas del capítulo anterior:

Su sonrisa se borró. No comprendía nada. Estaba parada en medio del comedor y sentía que no había lugar para ella, pero no solo en la mesa, sino allí, en la vida de Aoshi.

Sin comprender por qué recuerdos de los últimos días le vinieron a la cabeza: "Casamiento" "…a pesar de sus defectos, merece ser feliz" "no está de misión (…) fue a Kumamoto por un asunto personal. Él te explicará luego"

…Y ahora sí:

Primera parte, capítulo II

-Misao, ven. Te guarde un lugar.-, llamó Shiro señalándole uno en medio de él y Kuro. La joven okashira levantó la vista de forma abatida y miró a quien le hablaba, y no comprendió lo que le decía hasta que lo vio señalarle el sitio. Sin mayor entusiasmo se sentó allí aún sin hablar.- oye, ¿no te sientes bien?- preguntó el castaño.

Aoshi fijó sus ojos en ella y la vio fingir una sonrisa diciendo que solo había tenido una mala noche. Mentía, y el ex okashira lo sabía muy bien.

Durante el resto del desayuno Misao casi no probó bocado y no se atrevió a mirar a Aoshi, ni a la mujer que permanecía a su lado. El ninja, en cambio, no dejó de mirar a su protegida de tanto en tanto y de preguntarse cuál sería el motivo de su reacción.

"Nunca quise más que ser amable con él. Lo único que le pido es que me deje amarle, ni siquiera espero que me corresponda. Todo lo que hago es procurar su bienestar, y él… La trae a nuestra casa, con nuestra familia, la sienta en mi lugar desplazándome completamente de su lado sin siquiera decirme la verdad. Espera que la acepte sin protestar o cree que no me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre? ¡Va a casarse! …si al menos me lo hubiese dicho antes de traerla…, entonces hubiese tenido tiempo de huir, de irme bien lejos, donde no pudiera verlos, donde llorar a los gritos sin que nadie me oiga ni se preocupe por mi… Tonta! Nadie se preocupa por ti ahora, solo se entrometen."

Tengo cosas que hacer. Tengan un buen día.- dijo saliendo del comedor sin mirar a nadie.

Pero para Aoshi no pasaron desapercibidas las lágrimas de sus ojos. La vio marcharse, y luego continuó observando el espacio vacío donde había dejado de verla. Debía hablar con ella, y pronto.

Antes de emprender el largo y agotador viaje Okina había pensado que lo mejor sería que fuera él, es decir, Aoshi, quien le diera la noticia a Misao.

No le había preocupado mucho el asunto en los últimos días, pero ahora que veía la actitud de la chica, el tema había estado taladrándole la cabeza.

Se sumergió completamente haciendo que el agua de la tina se derramara, y permaneció allí hasta que tubo que salir a respirar.

Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso por el momento y aprovechar para tomar una siesta. Ahora que se había relajado pensaba que tal vez le pediría a Misao dejar el entrenamiento para después del té, cuando ya se sintiera mejor. Y tal vez entonces se lo dijera, cuando estuvieran solos y en un lugar apartado. Lo más seguro era que la chica hiciese un escándalo, llorara y gritara. Y en ese caso, era conveniente que la mujer que pronto se agregaría a la familia, no presenciara un espectáculo como ese.

Con ese pensamiento en mente acabó de bañarse y se puso una yukata blanca que usaba para dormir. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando al doblar en el pasillo chocó con alguien. No la había visto por que iba secándose el cabello, pero alcanzó a sujetarla justo a tiempo, mientras dejaba caer la toalla al suelo.

-Misao!- verdaderamente se había sorprendido al verla por que justo iba pensando en todo ese asunto.- Lo siento ¿estás bien?- No había sido para tanto, él lo sabía; y normalmente no hubiese hecho más que disculparse y continuar su camino, pero hoy tenía la necesidad de saber cómo estaba, qué le ocurría.

- No tiene que preocuparse por mi, estoy bien.- dijo soltándose del agarre con fastidio.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-, le preguntó ya muy serio y con rigidez en la voz.

- Nada. Estoy ocupada.- y se marchó dejándolo allí, con la palabra en la boca en medio del pasillo.

Aoshi frunció el seño: Misao no tenía derecho a tratarlo así cuando él no había hecho más que preocuparse por ella.

Tomó la toalla que aun yacía en el suelo y fue a su habitación.

El futon estaba estirado y bien tendido, seguramente Misao lo había preparado antes de que le atacara el mal genio. Al acostarse se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba cansado, tanto que no tenía ni ganas de taparse. Se quedo allí un momento, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndoselos con el antebrazo.

Sin comprender por qué, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la chica cuando se levantaba de la mesa y salía llorando.

"Hablaré con ella ahora"- pensó sentándose de inmediato. Pero al ver el pisotón que tenía la toalla recordó cómo lo había tratado A ÉL, para quien siempre tenía una sonrisa.

Volvió a acostarse al mismo tiempo que se cubría sin mayor reparo y giró sobre su cuerpo usando un brazo como almohada.

-Chiquilla tonta.- murmuró antes de quedarse dormido. Ella sí que estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Mientras tanto, la "chiquilla tonta" estaba en el bosque lanzando kunais. Estaba que se la llevaba el diablo y, fue peor cuando intentó sacar uno que se había incrustado casi hasta la empuñadura y de tanto tirar, cuando por fin aflojó, quedó sentada en el suelo con el trasero dolorido. Su primera reacción fue lanzar el maldito kunai al demonio, y golpear con los puños cerrados y los talones en suelo a modo de berrinche. Inmediatamente se puso a llorar abrazándose a sus rodillas.

-Es un idiota!!!- gritó haciendo que una gran bandada de pájaros levantaran vuelo.

Lanzó sus armas con tanta fuerza que esta vez, si quería recuperarlas, tendría que dolerle en trasero más de una vez.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

-Okón, ¿sabes dónde está Misao?-, preguntó Okina.

-No, desde el desayuno no he vuelto a verla. Cuando la encuentres dile que tendrá que trabajar su día libre por ausentarse hoy.-, dijo la kunoichi sin prestar mayor atención y continuó cocinando

-Iré a buscarla al templo, de seguro está con Aoshi.-

- No lo creo. Aoshi se retiró a descansar y aún no lo he visto bajar. Fíjate con Shiro.-

- Shiro está con la señorita Nusui.- interrumpió Kuro con enfado mientras bajaba en medio de la cocina un saco de arroz.- El muy descarado se ofreció a acompañarla en sus compras.- Okina salió preocupado mientras los muchachos continuaban quejándose de quienes nos estaban trabajando.

- Omasu, ¿has visto a Misao?- le preguntó al verla pasar, pero la kunoichi solo negó apresurada mientras intentaba mantener a salvo una pila de platos que le sobrepasaba la cabeza y comenzaba a desmoronarse.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Aoshi despertó de su siesta; ya casi era hora del té, y pensó que lo mejor sería ir rumbo al templo para esperar a Misao… si es que estaba de mejor humor.

Cuando ya casi estaba llegando a destino se encontró con Okina, quien al verlo se acercó alterado y le preguntó, como al resto de la ciudad, si no había visto a Misao.

- Volveré a la casa a ver si ya está allí. No sé dónde pudo haberse metido esa jovencita. Me matará de un infarto un día de estos- y se marchó.

Aoshi continuó su camino preocupado, no la había visto bien, y Misao solía ser muy terca.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

- ¡Rayos! Es más tarde de lo que creía, ya todos están trabajando.-, dijo la jovencita al ver la cocina vacía mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. - "Será mejor que me de un baño antes de llevarle el té a Aoshi- sama, no puede verme así."- pensó, y luego agregó tristemente.- "después de todo,… esta será una de las últimas veces que lo haga. Cuando contraiga matrimonio seguramente sea su esposa quien se encargue de estas cosas… ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si pretende que yo siga a su lado como su criada personal mientras él tiene una vida feliz junto a su…? No, SU no. ESA, … junto a ESA mujer? …tendré que verlo ser amable con ella, y cuando la abrace, o la bese, y yo allí…"- Estaba entrando en pánico. Sus verdes pupilas comenzaban a temblar amenazando con nuevas lágrimas. Sin pensarlo siquiera se metió al agua. – "No creo que eso ocurra, él no es muy demostrativo, y además no creo que esté muy enamorado de ella ¿Cuándo habrá tenido oportunidad de conocerla? ¿Será un matrimonio arreglado? No, no veo por qué tuviera que casarse, nadie puede obligarlo… entonces… ¿lo hará por dinero? No, no Aoshi-sama, él jamás lo haría. Entonces…sí la ama."- la chica ya estaba entrando en crisis, deseaba patinar en la tina y desnucarse con tal de dejar de pensar en eso. O mejor aún, que fura ESA la que se desnucara. Tal vez lo sintiera un poco por Aoshi al principio, pero luego se acostumbraría.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Okina regresó al Aoiya alteradísimo (nada fuera de lo normal en él). Las dos chicas y Kuro se encargaban del restaurante, con mucho esfuerzo, claro. Había dos persona menos trabajando y los clientes se ponían impacientes. Hacía rato habían dejado de soñar con propinas y ahora solo rogaban a Buda que la gente no dejara de ir en el futuro por la mala atención de ese día.

El anciano se paseaba de mesa en mesa con las manos a modo de súplica y los ojos llorosos preguntando:

-¿alguien ha visto a mi pequeño ángel? ¿a mi nieta Misao?-

Algunos lo ignoraban, otros solo negaban sin comprende muy bien si el viejo estaba senil o loco, pero en fin, nadie le dijo lo que él quería saber.

Como último recurso, fue a la habitación de la chica buscando una carta de despedida o algo así, algo que le indicara que solo debía salir a buscarla y ya.

Al revisar el dormitorio se dio cuenta que el traje ninja de la chica no estaba y se marchó a toda prisa a decirle a Aoshi que Misao se había ido.

El ex okashira, recordó que la había visto con el traje cuando la cruzó en el pasillo, y se culpó por no haberse percatado antes de lo que la muchacha pretendía hacer.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Misao preparó el té, y cuando salía de la casa vio a los tres onis más jóvenes servir las mesas del Aoiya. Seguramente estarían odiándola, pero estaba retrasada, y lo mejor sería hacer las paces con su señor Aoshi antes de que él la olvidara completamente. Mayor y preocupante fue su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró en el templo.

Regresó a la casa y Okina tenía reunidos a los onis en su oficina. Estaban todos, solo faltaban Aoshi y Nusui, seguramente estaban planeándole una sorpresa para la boda. Y a ella ni siquiera la hacían partícipe de esto.

Frustrada y con el corazón hecho un nudo al imaginar que su tutor no había esperado su té por estar con su futura esposa, y que los onis, su familia, ya no la incluía en los planes, fue a su habitación, tomó sus cosas de viaje y escapó deslizándose por los tejados.

Mientras tanto, el Señor de las codachis corría, también por los tejados, en busca de su protegida.

¡Tonta! ¿Cuándo rayos maduraras?- exclamó en un susurro.

El invierno llegaría pronto y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla.

Notas de la autora:

Los desencuentros por lo general no me gustan mucho, pero intento no enredarme demasiado cruzando historias (todavía), así que tuve que recurrir a esto que era bastante sencillo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Creo que en el próximo se termina esta primera parte, ustedes dirán si quieren más.

Please, dejen reviews con tomatazos si es necesario, todo sea por el crecimiento.

Si quieren déjenme también su dirección de correo y así mantenemos una comunicación más fluida.

**Bruja:** Gracias por tu comentario, fuiste la primera así que ya tenes mi lugar de honor.

Respecto del consejito de describir las acciones de los personajes, lo estoy intentando (espero que se note) aun que creo que este capítulo fue medio ligero y contado rápidamente. Te prometo que en el próximo, sea lo que sea que pase va con lujo de detalle. Las escenas dramáticas me salen mejor.

Un beso y cuídate. Ah! Y termina pronto tu fic de "el prometido de Misao ¡Aoshi reacciona!" que estoy esperando.

**Natsumi Niikura:** El enigma no se resuelve hasta el próximo capítulo. Pensaba subir uno por semana, pero con los comentarios de ustedes dos deje de estudiar una ratito (es decir, toda la tarde), y terminé el segundo. No sé cuanto me aguante antes de terminar el tercero. (que ya casi está listo, le faltan algunas revisiones, pero ya casi)

Bueno, gracias por el apoyo. Y un beso grande. Somos las dos más nuevitas ¿no?

Espero la continuación de tu fic, no abandones.


	3. Chapter 3

Ley del hielo

Parte I, capítulo III

Aclaración: todos los personajes de la serie Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen al excelentísimo señor Nobuhiro Watsuki – sama (lástima)

Caminaba inmersa en una gran desesperación, no podía pensar con claridad. El dolor tan profundo que sentía en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta no la dejaban respirar Las ramas le sujetaban la ropa dificultándole salir de allí, y la oscuridad tan inmensa solo aumentaba su ahogo.

Le pegó un tirón al traje, pero cuando ya estuvo libre y fue a caminar, tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo. Sus rodillas inmersas en el lodo, y filosos trozos de roca incrustados en ellas.

Gimió dolorida cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

Qué ganas tenía de que la tierra se la tragara y que de una vez por todas todo eso acabara, de regresar el tiempo atrás y enfermar el día que Aoshi tenía que ir a buscarla como cuando era niña y así tenerlo con ella una última vez, o sorprenderlo cuando se marchaba para que le dijera la verdad en la cara y así por fin convencerse de que jamás la amaría a ella…

Esto último le arrebató una mísera lágrima. Una tan pequeña que no alcanzó más que para desesperarla aún más por su incapacidad de llorar.

Golpeó el suelo con los puños en un ataque de ira. Gritó su nombre y gruñó fuerte, con toda su alma, con todo su dolor raspándole la garganta. Fue el único sonido en el muy silencioso bosque. Y luego se quedó allí, inmóvil, en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en lodo.

Se sentía tan estúpida sin poder llorar. ¿por qué no podía ser normal al menos en eso?

Repentinamente todo se vio iluminado por un fugaz relámpago.

Entre los matorrales logro ver frente a ella tres enormes piedras: las tumbas de sus amigos Onis, con quienes había viajado por todo Japón, lo que murieron por salvar a…

-…Aoshi.- musitó acongojada. Y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

"¡Qué idiota soy! ¿Por qué rayos me preocupo tanto? Después de todo no es la primera vez que anda sola por allí y a estas horas. A demás es una ninja. La última vez anduvo vagando seis meses" "… y era buscándome." "Eso no importa, en ese entonces no me preocupaba tanto por que la teníamos vigilada, pero ahora…" "Muchachos sé que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada, ni siquiera perdón, pero por favor: cuiden de Misao…"- pensaba cuando de pronto, la oscuridad del camino fue disipada por un instante gracias a un refucilo en el cielo.

"¡Rayos, ya va a llover!"- y golpeó con vehemencia la puerta ante la que se había detenido.

Un hombre se asomó con una sonrisa.

Señor, es un honor verle.-, dijo abriéndole la puerta e invitándolo a pasar.

Una vez dentro, Aoshi observó que el recibidor estaba lleno de canastos. Es que en esa casa, habían montado un puesto en donde se vendía comida, y de vez en cuando también hospedaban a algún huésped (en la casa, claro, no en el puesto).

Dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo, señor?.-, preguntó de manera sumamente respetuosa.

¿sabes si la okashira ha pasado por aquí?-

no recibí reportes al respecto, señor.- si, lo de la comida era solo una fachada (como en el caso del Aoiya), esa en realidad era una base Oniwabanshu.

¿el monte continúa bien vigilado?-

si, señor.-

esta bien, tal vez aún no ha llegado.-, respondió Aoshi más en una meditación en voz alta que otra cosa, y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando…

…señor, ¿la okashira está sola?-

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada, inmediatamente, el hombre se explicó.

verá, es que hay conflictos por la sucesión en Chiba, y Shimabara ha sacado sus hombres a la calle.- ante tal explicación, Aoshi no hizo más que abrir los ojos de forma descomunal por la sorpresa (descomunal en él, en cualquier otro sería: "se asombró levemente")

¿tienes un caballo?

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, Okina. Diles que la okashira está en una misión y que en cuanto regrese se ocupará de ellos-, resolvió Nusui sirviéndole té.

Tu no entiendes… En caso de que Misao no esté quien debe hacerse cargo es Aoshi, por ser el anterior líder.-

Diles la verdad entonces: que la okashira está en una misión y que el ex okashira está con ella por que es el mejor ninja.-

No, debo buscar otra solución…- suspiró el anciano con cansancio.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

y… entonces no supe que hacer, amigos.- comentó Misao a las rocas.

Estaba sentada en medio de ellas, abrazada a sus sangrantes rodillas y con el corazoncito hecho un nudo.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así. De verdad yo quiero que Aoshi-sama sea feliz, pero… no lo sé. La señorita Nusui es muy bella, su tono de voz es agradable y sus modales muy finos… es lógico que a Aoshi –sama le guste, a cualquier hombre, en realidad.-

Escondió la cabeza entre su pecho y las rodillas.

Volvió a refusilar, y luego aquella absoluta oscuridad.

Flash back

Otro día retrasada, otra disculpa, otra vez su silencio.

Aguardó a que acabara de tomar el té, recogió las cosas y se dispuso a salir. Esta vez no habría agradecimiento, tal vez si hubiese llegado temprano…

Misao…-

Dígame, Aoshi-sama.- respondió esperando el regaño.

…cuando vuelvas a retrasarte no vengas.-

pe…-, intentó excusarse. No era su culpa, Okón no le permitía salir del Aoiya cuando había muchos clientes.

es peligroso que andes sola a esta hora. Si me esperas un poco regresamos juntos.-

Fin del flash back

Sonrió al recordarlo. Aún podía sentir esa extraña resanción en el vientre de cuando lo vio caminar a su lado, con su magnífica estatura y ese porte varonil y protector.

- será mejor que me marche. Debo buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, aunque después de esta lluvia…dudo que encuentre alguno.- dijo a sus amigos, y repentinamente una mano enguantada le tapó la boca al tiempo que era envuelta por una cadena, después…todo fue oscuridad.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

La lluvia continuaba siendo igual de intensa. Un hombre cabalgaba con prisa hasta que abruptamente se detuvo en una casa. Golpeó a la puerta con insistencia e intercambió unas palabras con el hombre que lo atendió.

¿Por qué no pasa aquí la noche? Mis hombre y yo saldremos a buscarla, señor.-

No, es mejor que no sepan lo que está ocurriendo con la okashira. Yo solo llamaré menos la atención.-

Agradeció el ofrecimiento del hombre y se marchó con más prisa y preocupación aún.

Dos bases, por ninguna había sido vista ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Conociéndola, lo más seguro era que se encontraba en el centro del conflicto. En Chiba.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

La lluvia ya había cesado y ahora todo era silencio. Todos y cada uno de los Onis dormía, algunos muy placidamente, otros con sus usuales sobresaltos y pesadillas.

De pronto, fuertes golpes en la puerta rompieron dicha estaticidad y despertaron a todos.

La primera en bajar fue Okón, (claro, no estaban ni Misao: la comadreja veloz e inquieta, ni Aoshi: el cubo de hielo hiper perceptivo que captaba el ki de los visitantes cuando doblaban en la esquina), luego Shiro, y más tarde Omasu y Kuro.

Al abrir la puerta, en medio de la oscuridad, unos ojos dorados y la braza de un cigarrillo.

¿Saito?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

No, el monstruo de la nieve.- respondió con el cigarrillo en los labios y luego largando el humo.- ¿Dónde está Shinomori que no está cuidándolos? ¿acaso no sabe que yo solo podría secuestrármelos a todos ustedes?-

Saito, dinos que se te ofrece y deja a mis muchachos en paz.-, dijo Okina que acababa de llegar.

Ah! Veo que la comadreja tampoco está ¿qué? Acaso están ocupados para recibirme?- dijo con un sonrisa malvada.- ve pequeña. Dile a Shinomori que lo necesito.- dijo a Omasu.

No se encuentra en casa, y tengo un nombre, señor.- respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Es cierto, Aoshi no se encuentra y no sabemos cuando regresará. Si lo desea puede decirnos que se le ofrece, sino, puede marcharse.- intervino Okina bien decidido ante el lobo, que hizo un gesto, como si estuviera meditándolo, y luego resolvió.

Me marcharé, pero en cuanto regrese, díganle que lo necesito urgentemente.- y volteó agitando una mano.- Adiós.- y luego de un par de pasos…- y disculpen la interrupción.-

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Ya sería media noche cuando llegó a Chiba. Las calles estaban desoladas, la lluvia lo había empapado todo, y también a él.

Desmontó del caballo y lo amarró en un poste.

Era increíble la cautela que era capaz de poseer un hombre, y más aún con su altura.

Se deslizó por las callejuelas. Encontró rastros de sangre en muchas de ellas, especialmente en los callejones.

Su informante no le había mentido, en esa ciudad estaban al borde de una guerra civil. Seguramente los ninjas de Shimabara estarían tomando de rehenes a civiles para presionar a la dinastía de Chiba a cederles el liderazgo del clan.

Se deslizó por un tejado y por otro. ¿Por qué no había ninjas vigilando las calles? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan extrañamente silencioso?

Llegó a la fortaleza, desde ese tejado podía ver el patio bien vigilado. Al parecer aún estaban haciendo la ceremonia para despedir a los muertos. Había mucha gente rezando, y otras tantas caminando por allí, pero de Misao, ni rastro.

Intentaba focalizar su visión en el interior de la casa cuando un fuerte golpe en la espalda lo arrojó al vacio, pero el ex okashira logró acomodarse en el aire y caer de pie. Cuando fue a voltear para ver quien había cometido semejante acto, el frío de la hoja de una espada en la nuca lo detuvo

Continuará…

N/A: perdón, disculpas, Gomen nasai por la demora, y por que no sé que tan buena calidad tenga este tercer capítulo, que para peor, no es el final como lo había prometido. Paso a explicar:

Demora: Estoy rindiendo y no tengo nada de tiempo. Recién hoy pude sentarme un rato a trabajar la otra mitad de mi cerebro.

Calidad: poco tiempo y la mitad del cerebro que al parecer, tampoco está en muy buenas condiciones.

No es el final: es que sin un poco de acción me pareció que no valía la pena, así que… acá estamos, con uno más.

Desde ya les pido disculpas y espero que no decepcione a nadie, si es así, por favor háganmelo saber y a lo mejor cuando me desocupo un poco reedito.

**Natsumi Niikura: **La primera en leer el capítulo anterior, gracias por estar al pendiente y por tu apoyo. Dale para delante con tu fic que lo leí y me pareció genial, igual te deje review.

**Amai Kaoru**: Gracias por tu interés, aquí una nueva entrega. Disculpa la demora y espero que no haya salido muy feo.

**Gabyhyatt:** Te juro que mi intención inicial no era el misterio, …pero ya que se dio… Un beso y gracias por seguirme. Perdón por lo ya mencionado.

**Bruja: **la de mi lugar de honor: me causaron mucha gracias todas las ocurrencias de quien podía se Nusui. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, fue muy importante para mi, y gracias por actualizar (lloré cuatro días seguidos, pero igual me gustó)

**Wendy:** Gracias por tu apoyo, pero que Aoshi sufra… me da un poquito de pena, aunque tu punto es comprensible. Me lo voy a tener en cuenta para el próximo.

**Misao-89:** también comprendo a Misao, debe ser una situación horrible. Creo que la vez anterior no había contestado tu review, te pido disculpas. Es que lo leí cuando ya había subido, y publicado el segundo capítulo. Te prometo más partes tiernas en el próximo. Un beso grande y gracias por estar.

**Mel**: yo sigo viéndote igualita a Misao, especialmente por lo impulsiva y cabezota. Gracias por estar, sabes que contás conmigo y sobre todo te agradezco por que esto no hubiese sido posible (me está sonando a la dedicatoria de los premio MTV) si no hubieses aguantado mil historias sin final y sin tu apoyo incondicional. Las GRACIAS más grandes.

**Mego:** Gracias por tu aliento, tenes el mío. Y seguimos en contacto .Un beso grande

Si además de dejar review con insultos, avisos de decepción o lo que sea, además me quieren mandar un mail, en mi perfil está la dirección.

Nuevamente y disculpas y gracias


	4. Final

Ley del hielo

Primera parte, capítulo IV

Abrió los ojos al sentir esos brazos tibios envolverla, pero los cerró inmediatamente para simular que continuaba dormida. Todas las noches buscaba quedarse dormida en cualquier sitio para que cuando él llegara la llevara a la habitación.

Sé que estás despierta, Misao.- le dijo una voz ronca, y más ronca aún para ella que la sintió vibrarle en el pecho. – vamos, cámbiate para dormir.- dijo sentándola en el futon y alcanzándole la ropa.

¿Vendrá a darme las buenas noches, Aoshi-sama?-

sabes que sí, ¿por que lo preguntas?- ella le sonrió y él solo le acarició la cabeza despeinándola un poco.

…

Tanteó una puerta en la oscuridad. Golpeó débilmente y aguardó.

_Entra.-__, _oyó que le decía desde el interior. Corrió el shoji apenas lo suficiente para poder pasar y con trabajo volvió a cerrarlo. - ¿Qué ocurre?-

Está lloviendo, Aoshi-sama…y los truenos. Les tengo miedo.-, le explicó jugando con sus deditos

No puedes temerles toda la vida, Misao.- dijo con firmeza. La niña asintió con tristeza.-… esta será solo una excepción.-

¡Gracias Aoshi- sama!- exclamó arrojándose sobre él.

Ya, Misao. Cúbrete.-, ordenó intentando escapar de su efusivo abrazo al tiempo que la metía bajo las cobijas.

La pequeña se hizo un ovillo escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del, en ese entonces, okashira, justo bajo el mentón, y sintiendo su respiración en la cabeza permaneció quieta unos instantes. Sentía como el frío de sus pies y espalda se iba desvaneciendo, ese invierno si que era frío. Frunció el seño intentando recordar como había sido el anterior, pero no lo logró. El movimiento lento que hacía el tórax de su tutor cuando respiraba la distrajo, entonces notó una cicatriz que se asomaba por el cuello de la yukata del joven y apartándose un poco lo miró a la cara.

¿le duele Aoshi-sama?-, le preguntó al apoyar su pequeña manito sobre ella.

No, ya está sana.- le respondió sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

¿me cuenta como se la hicieron?-

las historias sobre batallas no son para niñas, duerme.-, respondió el joven casi en un susurro y con los ojos aún cerrados, pero absolutamente despierto.

¿y para las ninjas?-, insistió la pequeña totalmente desvelada.

Duerme.-

No tengo sueño.- se excusó haciendo un puchero que él no vio por que continuaba intentando dormir.

Por que estás hablando.-

No, no es eso.- se llevó la mano al mentón, como si estuviera pensando.- Es por que no me dio un beso.-

Sí que te di. Cuando te dejé en tu habitación.-, la miró extrañado de que no lo recordara

Pero ya me desperté.-

¿me prometes que te dormirás después?-

lo prometo.- y levantó la mano a modo de juramento.

El joven le besó la frente y volvió a taparla.

Ahora duérmete, y ya no te destapes, Misao. Te enfermarás.-

¿usted nunca se enfermó Aoshi-sama?-

prometiste que te dormirías. Cumple.-

La pequeña suspiró

¿me lo responderá mañana?-. Él se hizo el dormido. – Que tenga bonitos sueños, Aoshi-sama- susurró muy bajito acomodándose contra su pecho y finalmente, se dignó a dormir.

…

Despertó en un futon que no era el suyo, en una habitación que desconocía. El aire olía embriagadoramente exquisito, pero la angustia que sentía en el pecho logró hacerle derramar una lágrima.

Recordó cuando por la noche Aoshi la dejó en ese futon, en ese lugar extraño en donde habían pasado unos días. Lo recordaba bien, aunque había simulado estar dormida. Aoshi la había arropado con particular esmero y permanecido allí un instante, observándola. Había sentido deseos de arrojarse a sus pies, de rogarle que no se marchara, de llorar…, pero él no debía verla así, necesitaba que su Aoshi-sama supiera lo fuerte que era. Le hubiese gustado despedirlo con una sonrisa, pero no podía fingir tanto ¿cómo verlo marcharse? ¿cómo sonreír cuando sientes que la desesperación no te deja respirar?. El shoji sonó apenas al cerrarse.

Se había ido.

…

Ese sonido que en sueños había parecido ahogado y seco logró sobresaltarla. Qué gran dolor sentía en la espalda, y qué frío. No pudo más que entreabrir los ojos para ver una puerta cerrarse dejándola en una oscuridad extrema.

Desesperada y sin comprender intentó pararse. Notó que no podía mover los pies, tampoco las manos. Estaba atada.

Entonces recordó todo, la oscuridad del bosque, la conversación con sus amigos Onis, la lluvia, …la mano cubriéndole la boca, el olor penetrante de ese guante, y el entumecimiento acelerado de sus músculos, la debilidad, la oscuridad.

Había sido secuestrada… y nadie lo sabría, por que había escapado, por que el único capaz de salir a buscarla estaría en esos momentos con su prometida, jurándole amor, su amor… Y ella estaba sola.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Apretó los puños con fuerza y miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Ya les advertimos que guardaran respeto por los okashiras. Sus restos aún no han sido despedidos.-

Delante de él un anciano con ropa ninja en posición de ataque, dispuesto a lanzar sus shuriken. Aoshi lo observó un instante con la ceja en alto.

Si piensa luchar conmigo al menos lleve a un lugar seguro a esa niña.- dijo sorprendiendo al anciano, quien de inmediato bajó sus armas y se acercó al ex okashira haciendo una seña para que también fuera liberado de la espada que le apuntaba al cuello.

Shinomori-san!!!.- , exclamó el anciano.- lo lamento, no sabía que era usted. –

Matzuno.- Aoshi hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia.- ¿qué está pasando aquí?-

El anciano se desanimó al pensar en todo lo que ocurría. Dos jóvenes y una niña se aproximaron.

Shinomori-san, él es Akio.-, dijo señalando a uno de los jóvenes.- Nuestro nuevo okashira.-

Es un honor conocerle, Shinomori-san. Pido que nos disculpe por atacarlo. Son momentos de tensión los que estamos viviendo.- explicó cordialmente.- Ella es mi hermana Nakiara- le presentó a la niña que se ocultaba tras él.-… y mi amigo y hombre de confianza, Shisure.- el mencionado hizo una reverencia.- Puede confiar en nosotros ya que lealmente obedeceremos a las voluntades que el antiguo okashira le ofreció a usted y a los oniwabanshu.-

Jóvenes, no creo que sea conveniente continuar aquí ¿Por qué no conversamos en el templo? – sugirió el anciano.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

¡¿Entonces quiere decir que el cubo de hilo se escapó con la comadreja?!-, dijo Chou descruzando los brazos y abriendo ambos ojos de tan asombrado que estaba.

No, idiota. No creo que Shinomori sea de los que huyen por amor.- le dio una pitada al cigarrillo.- Además creo que nadie le pondría objeción, en ese lugar todos están locos.- y cruzó los pies en la orilla del escritorio.

¿y que haremos ahora, jafazo? Si Shinomori…-

Ya deja de hablar del maldito hielo que comienzo a sentir frío.- gruño Saito molesto.- Si no contamos con su ayuda, pues entonces nos las arreglaremos solos, él no es indispensable.-

¡¿Qué?!¡¿Nos las arreglaremos?! ¿quiere decir que también me hará trabajar en esta?.-

no te pago para que ordenes papeles,…- largo el humo con lentitud.- …Además eres mi subordinado, y harás lo que te pido.-

Maldición!- gruñó por lo bajo antes de prepararse mentalmente para la agonía que sería esa misión.

No insultes, maldito idiota. Y vete a trabajar. Necesitaré cincuenta hombres listos para el combate.-

¿cincuenta? Pero…¿no son muchos?- Saito le lanzó una mirada dorada… y asesina. El cabeza de escoba tragó apretando los dientes.- ¿para cuando?-

Dos horas.-

¡¿dos horas?! Es muy poco tiempo.-

Esta bien, esta bien.-, dijo el lobo despreocupadamente.- Hora y media.-

El pobre de Chou quería morirse allí mismo con tal de no tener que continuar bajo las desconsideradas órdenes del maldito lobo mibu. Se limitó a asentir con desgano y salir cerrando la puerta.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Despertó, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba allí, ni que hora era, y mucho menos donde estaba.

Se sentó aun con las manos y los pies atados e intentó divisar algo, cualquier cosa para poder saber que tan grande era ese lugar. Era imposible.

Pasó sus manos unidas por la cuerda por debajo de las piernas y las pasó a su espalda. Con dificultad, hurgó en el obi, pero no encontró nada, la habían desarmado.

Con paciencia y sin poder ponerse de pie siquiera, se deslizó unos dos o tres metros, aunque a ella le parecieron muchos más. A cada movimiento descubría lo húmedo del suelo y el frío sepulcral que le subía por los huesos. Chocó contra algo enorme y duro, una pared. No le hizo falta tantea con las manos, cuando la tocó en el brazo ya sabía que era de rocas, y posiblemente, en algún sitio, alguna tuviera un relieve filoso.

Tanteó un poco más y encontró uno. No era precisamente un relieve filoso, pero le serviría. Frotó la cuerda contra dicho filo. Con cada movimiento sentía la soga le iba cocinando, arrancando trocitos de tejido de las muñecas. Continuó.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Cincuenta hombres… ¿acaso no eran capaces de permanecer ocultos sin hacer tanto ruido?

Saito ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, ¿Quién rayos había elegido a esos hombre tan latosos?

Chou!!-, gritó. – ve aquí maldita cabeza de escoba.-

El mencionado hizo un movimiento de hombros como si de pronto el mundo le cayera encima y respiró con desgano.

¿qué quieres, Saito?-

regresa al Aoiya, y fíjate si Shinomori ha vuelto.-

¡¿quiere que regrese toda esa distancia para traer a Shinomori, jefe?!- preguntó desahuciado ante el abuso del lobo

no quiero que lo traigas, solo fíjate si está.-

¡¿Qué?! ¡y para que quiere que haga eso?-

solo ve, y has lo que te digo. Recuerda que eres mi subordinado y me debes obediencia.- Encendió otro cigarrillo.- En quince minutos ya habrá amanecido y los ninjas ya no tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros, por lo menos en lo de la visión. Nos moveremos de forma conjunta y en una sola fila hacía ese lugar.- dijo señalando un cuartel no muy grade que constaba de una cerca de madera que rodeaba el perímetro y de unos dos metros de altura, una casa pequeña y más alejados de esta, dos calabozos o celdas.- infórmaselo a los hombres. Diles que estén atentos a mi señal.- Chou asintió y se disponía a realizar la segunda tarea encomendada cuando…- Cabeza de escoba…- el aludido volteó a velo.- olvida lo de Shinomori y acompáñame en el frente.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Aoshi cabalgaba a toda prisa. Matzuno era un hombre de palabra y entre ambos clanes siempre había habido afinidad, no tenía por que desconfiar de él, pero el hecho de que Misao no estuviera allí lo preocupaba, y mucho.

Flash back

…descubrimos que Niriaki estaba engrosando sus filas con asesinos que sacaba de prisión bajo el consentimiento de un funcionario. Nuestro okashira envió un mensajero a Kyoto, a su base. Creyó que lo más conveniente, ante nuestra incapacidad numérica, sería acudir a los Onis.-

Ningún mensaje de ese tipo llegó a Kyoto.- dijo Aoshi con su tono habitualmente frío.

El okashira y su señora esposa…- dijo el joven Akio que permanecía junto a Matzuno. En su voz se reflejaba un gran dolor, pero miraba al frente como si eso no importara.-…fueron hallados muertos hace dos días. Regresaban de una visita al templo Fuji, en la cima del monte Fuji-san. Sobre el cuerpo del okashira se encontraba la cartera que el mensajero llevaba en el momento de partir. Dentro estaban sus manos y esta nota.-, el joven le tendió el papel.

"_Cuatro reyes caídos, cuatro parcelas debajo de mi. Con la caída de la emperatriz construiré el resto del imperio. Y el más grande se unirá a mí"_

Fin del flash back

"¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡Maldito acertijo!"- pensó el ex okashira sin apartar los ojos del camino.

Faltaba poco para el dojo Kamiya, y el día ya comenzaba a despuntar. Entre los árboles distinguió un sendero que le resultó familiar y recordó la tumba de los Onis.

"Seguramente se detuvo aquí a pasar la noche. ¡Que idiota, por qué no lo pensé antes!" – se dijo a sí mismo. En su rostro no se movió un solo músculo, sin embargo, la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos ante la certeza de encontrar a Misao.

Desmontó y se adentró entró en el bosque llevando el caballo de tiro. Le llevó unos minutos, pero cuando oyó el ruido del agua proveniente de una pequeña cascada, supo que estaba cerca. Se apartó del sendero y después de unos cuantos metros de espesa hierba chocó de frente con las tumbas. Amarró el caballo a un árbol y respetuosamente saludó a sus hombres caídos. Después de permanecer unos instantes en silencio, recordando antiguos viajes y misiones, se despidió y se dirigió a una casucha un poco más alejada en medio de un claro.

A cada paso sus pies se hundían en el lodo amortiguando el sonido. Desde afuera podía oír como aún goteaba en el interior de la casa. Realmente estaba en ruinas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. El lugar se encontraba bastante oscuro, pero no significó ningún reto para sus experimentados ojos ninja. No había señales de que alguien hubiera estado allí recientemente. La recorrió ya desilusionado, y salió de allí aún peor. Mientras recorría esos pasillos polvorientos un sentimiento de ahogo lo tomó por asalto. Se sintió profundamente angustiado, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

No sabía por que, pero comenzó a correr. Cuando fue a desatar el caballo vio junto a la roca que representaba la timba de Hannya algo que llamó su atención.

Se acercó sin dudarlo y lo tomó del suelo, ensuciándose la punta de los dedos con lodo.

Metió la otra mano en el gi y sacó otro cordón, pero en excelente estado. Los comparó, y salvando las diferencias del uso y el lodo, eran iguales.

Flash back

Meditaba en el templo, como siempre.

Los primeros días de calor realzaba el olor a pino y a flores que inundaban fugazmente el ambiente cuando la brisa soplaba. Oyó que alguien se aproximaba a la carrera y salió del trance.

La puerta se abrió y Misao apareció allí con una sonrisa impresa en los labios y siendo perseguida por el perfume del exterior.

Aoshi-sama, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero…- se sentó frente a él.

Era tal la alegría que tenía la chica que tuvo que tragarse el regaño que le había prometido cuando la oyó correr.

mire.- dijo enseñándole un cordón tejido a mano con hilos de ceda. Él no entendía que era lo que tenía que ver.- Lo hice yo, Aoshi-sama. La señora del mercado me enseñó. Dijo que es de la buena suerte, y que si se teje para otra persona…- Se cayó repentinamente. Él continuaba viéndola, esperando a que acaba de explicarle.

¿y bien?-, le preguntó

Es para usted. Para que no tenga pasadillas y esté protegido de los malos espíritus.-, le dijo ago titubeante y agachando la cabeza. Se había sonrojado. ¿Por qué le tenía vergüenza?

También tienes una. – dijo intentando parecer entusiasta, pero la frialdad en su vos parecía infranqueable, sin embargo ella sonrió nuevamente.

¿quiere que…?-, le preguntó dispuesta a amarrarle la pulsera. El asintió y le tedió el brazo, pero cuando fue a enroscarla alrededor de su ancha muñeca resulto ser corta.

Sintió pena al ver como la sonrisa se desdibujaba de su rostro y con ella toda la alegría de la jovencita.

Misao, - le dijo.- no importa, la guardaré.-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

No tiene sentido, olvídelo.- le sonrió nuevamente.- Lamento haberlo molestado. En un rato le traeré el… té.- lo miró extrañada cuando él, viéndola desprevenida, tomó el cordoncito que aún colgaba de su mano.

Tal vez con el pueda dormir mejor.- La chica sonrió.

Fin del flash back.

Era definitivo, algo malo le había ocurrido, y él estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo. Apretó los puños con rabia y se marchó.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Hacia rato que sentía la sangre correrle por las manos, la cuerda aún no se cortaba.

El sonido del silencio le resultaba ensordecedor aunque pareciera irónico, y más irónico era que ella, una ninja que vivía en un cuartel con otros ninjas, no estuviera acostumbrada al silencio.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y la luz del exterior le cegó. Un tipo alto, y de quien no distinguía más que la silueta por tener la luz en contra la observó divertido.

¿hace mucho despertaste, muñeca?-, le preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Misao lo miraba asustada, el tipo era bastante grandote,… y vulgar. No puedo evitar sentir miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

No seas tímida...preciosa.- dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro con sus sucias manos.

La okashira no pudo evitar hacer un leve respingo, en parte para alejarse de él, y en parte por la sorpresa de que por fin la cuerda se había cortado.

Sonrió con maldad.

No lo soy.-, le dijo sin titubear y con una mirada ¿sensual? - pero estoy un poco incomoda, ¿Qué opinas de quitarme las cuerdas?-

El maldito y asqueroso pervertido sonrió.

No lo sé… soltarte puede ser peligroso….- Fijó sus ojos en los labios de la chica.- …tal vez si me dieras una garantía de que no harás nada, o me compensaras por ello…-

Claro, ven, acércate.- le dijo igual de seductora.

El sujeto no resistió la tentación y se aproximó a ella para besarla. Misao se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ya era tarde.

cierra los ojos.-, le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. – " ¡por Kami-sama, si que tiene mal aliento!"- pensó.

Cuando el tipo cerró los ojos y preparó los labios para ser besado, Misao le asestó un buen golpe un la nuca con un pedazo de roca que se había desprendido de la pared.

El tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sin duda el golpe había sido bueno, muy bueno.

Al verse las muñecas comprendió el porqué del dolor. Cada una era envuelta por una franja de unos cinco o siete centímetros de ancho en carne viva, y las manos, también estaban un poco sangradas por el roce permanente contra las rocas.

Rápidamente echó mano al tipo desmayado que tenía al lado.

Ahora que lo observaba… era un ninja…¿quién demonios era el maniático pervertido ese que no sabía que ella era okashira de los Oniwabanshu? Cuando saliera de esas haría que lo desterraran.

Tenía que tener cuidado de no tocarlo o moverlo por que podría despertarlo.

Le sacó un cuchillo que llevaba oculto en el brazo y se liberó de las ataduras de los pies.

Con esa misma soga amarró las muñecas del sujeto con tanta fuerza, que las manos comenzaron a ponérsele negras y frías por falta de irrigación sanguínea.

Era increíble, el tipo no se despertaba ¿ lo habría matado?. Sintió un frío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando esa idea cruzó por su mente, pero lo vio respirar y volvió a "tranquilizarse".

Continuó revisándolo, así se hizo no solo del cuchillo, sino también de unos cuantos shuriken, otra daga pequeña, y lo más importante, un juego de kunais.

Le cortó parte del traje para atarse las muñecas aun sangrantes y, de paso, atarle los pies al tipo. Sabía que no le daría mucho resultado, pero obtendría tiempo.

El tipo empezó a despertar. La muchacha empuño la daga y se posicionó frente al tipo, le apoyó el filo frío en el cuello y le dijo casi en un susurro.

Muévete un poco y te vas al infierno.- , el sujeto no comprendía nada, pero al oírla decir esas palabras permaneció quieto.

Muy bien. Eres un buen chico. Ahora dime...¿donde estamos? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Por qué me secuestraron?.-

El tipo guardó silencio y miró hacia otro sitio.

hey, te pregunté algo. Respóndeme.- dijo apretando levemente la daga contra el cuello del ahora víctima.

El sujeto no respondió.

vamos, dilo o te mataré.-

Con cara de desesperación, el ninja la miró a los ojos y se sentó en un impulso que Misao no pudo prever. La daga se enterró un su cuello e inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a fluir.

La sintió atravesar los tejidos blandos al tiempo que la sangre tibia le chorreaba por la mano. Lo vio cerrar los ojos en una rápida agonía y luego desplomarse en el suelo.

Sentía como todo el cuerpo le temblaba y no podía mantenerse en pie.

Ella no lo había asesinado, él se había suicidado para no decirle nada, pero…

Una silueta apareció en la puerta y la sacó de sus cavilaciones, aunque no de su estado de shock.

¡¿Qué has hecho, maldita perra?! Como te atreviste…- le gritó el tipo, levantándola del suelo por el cuello del traje y asestándole un golpe en el estómago que la hizo gritar.

Sufre. Acabaré contigo al final, pero antes te haré desear no haber nacido.-

Aún continuaba en el suelo, no podía siquiera llevarse una mano al estómago de lo dolorida que estaba. Jamás la habían golpeado de una forma tan dura.

El tipo la tomo del la trenza, la enroscó en sus manos y la sacó de allí a la rastra. Misao pataleaba y luchaba, intentaba ponerse de pie, pero todo era inútil, cuando estaba lográndolo el sujeto la pateaba para que cayera, y aún después, cuando ya estaba en el suelo sin poder defenderse.

….

Saito y Chou permanecían ocultos entre los matorrales. Detrás de ellos el resto de los hombres (en otros arbustos, claro).

hasta ahora he contado siete, jefe ¿cree que haya más?- preguntó Chou en un murmullo.

¡¿cómo rayos quieres que lo sepa?!- le contestó de mala manera mientras continuaba fumando de espalda a la escena en cuestión.- Mira y no preguntes que no te pago para que me pidas opiniones sino para que trabajes, maldito cabe…-

jefazo, miré!!!!- exclamó sorprendido a sobre manera- ¿no es la comadreja?- Saito volteó a ver. La chica era arrastrada por el suelo, lucia ya cansada y bastante dolorida. El tipo que la sometía a semejante castigo la puso de pie y la arrojó dentro de una carreta.

Rápidamente impartieron nuevas órdenes a los policías de la forma más discreta posible. Y una vez todo estuvo solucionado, pusieron en marcha su nuevo plan.

Misao ya no resistía más. Agradecía que la hubiesen dejado en la carreta, por lo menos allí no estaban golpeándola.

Desde donde estaba, vio a alguien de traje naranja y cabello rubio alborotado salir de entre los árboles.

"¿Chou?"- se preguntó.

El sujeto en cuestión desplegó su Hakuchi Notachi (la espada- látigo), en dirección al ninja que vigilaba la carreta. El ataque fue evadido por un salto impecable que alejo al ninja lo suficiente como para preparar sus shuriken y lanzarlos a los puntos vitales de Chou, pero la espada fue agitada y las estrellas desviadas del objetivo.

Otro ninja, desde el techo de la casa disparaba con flechas mientras el primero se aproximaba al peleador a paso firme y esquivando exitosamente todos los ataques.

"Saito ¿Dónde rayos estás?"- pensó – "maldito policía me envió para que me ejecuten"-

Se sentía realmente mal. El dolor del estómago era el peor de todos. Ya no resistía, ya no podía continuar con los ojos abiertos…

Hey, comadreja…no te duermas- le dijo una voz conocida, pero no amistosa.

Abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo.

Saito ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó volviendo a cerrarlos.

Oye, niña. Trátame con respeto. He venido a sacarte de aquí.-

¿tu?- , le preguntó arqueando una ceja, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Si, dime ¿está aquí el cubo de hielo?- ella no respondió.- hey, comadreja…- nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

Fue entonces que se detuvo a observarla. Su estado era lamentable, le hubiese gustado ver la reacción de Shinomori con esos ninjas al verla así.

Negó con la cabeza aún teniendo el cigarrillo en los labios, y tomó a la muchachita en brazos.

Le costará caro esto a Shinomori.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras escapaba de allí.

En el combate contra Chou ya había tres ninjas, y una kunai le había alcanzado el brazo y una mejilla. Esto no estaba siendo tan fácil como parecía en un principio.

Solo hacía falta que ellos salieran del campo de batalla para que los hombres de Saito abrieran fuego, pero ¿cómo iban a hacerlo?

Ya faltando poco para que Misao y el lobo llegaran a los arbustos oyeron que algo golpeaba el suelo, y a continuación una gran explosión los aventó por los aires.

Ya despeinado y con cara de fastidio Saito se puso de pie. Misao permanecía en el suelo, a unos pasos de él, pero desde allí podía ver perfectamente como le sangraban los oídos y no reaccionaba.

La lucha comenzó: Saito con su gattotzu, el ninja con su habilidad de trasladarse de un lado a otro y otro ninja que se sumó después con ataques frontales cuerpo a cuerpo. La batalla estaba siendo muy despareja, y los ninjas utilizaban muchos trucos sucios.

Chou logró envolver al ninja que estaba sobre el tejado y hacerlo caer. No sabía si continuaba o no con vida, así que cada vez que podía le daba una cortada por aquí y otra por allá. De pronto, vio una hoz que venía hacia él. No alcanzó a esquivarla y consiguió un corte en el brazo que se lo inutilizaba.

Estaba perdido. Y ya se resignaba a ser atravesado por mil y una estrellas ninja cuando alguien lo arrojó al suelo. Antes de poder ver quien era, vio la funda una espada caer al suelo.

"Shinomori"- pensó sonriendo.

Si te mueves te matan.- le dijo con la vista fija en el frente y con una codachi en cada mano.

Avanzó esquivando hábilmente todas las armas que le eran arrojadas y cuando estuvo cerca del oponente, cruzo las espadas en su cuello a modo de tijera de una forma demasiado veloz. El sujeto cayó muerto al instante.

Saito se las estaba viendo negras. El ataque cuerpo a cuerpo era medianamente parejo, pero el estar esquivando agujas y veneno no era fácil.

Repentinamente, y sin saber bien como, quedó atrapado en una llave imposible de deshacer. El otro ninja se acercó con una daga en la mano dispuesto a ensartarlo cuando una kunai se le clavó en la mano haciendo que la arrojara al suelo. Saito golpeó con la funda de la espada la entrepierna del ninja que lo tenía sujeto del cuello por detrás logrando librarse.

El ninja intentaba sacarse la kunai de la mano.

Misao observaba a Saito justo en el momento en que su propia kunai está siendo dirigida a ella.

Repentinamente, una espada corta atraviesa al ninja de lado a lado y la kunai se desvía en el último momento.

Al ver a Aoshi, el rostro de la golpeada okashira se llenó de luz aunque sonrió apenas.

Finalmente, Saito volteó quedando de frente a su oponente que aun permanecía agachado por el dolor. Lo miró con desprecio y sonrió. Ante ese gesto el ninja no supo que hacer, y eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

El lobo mibu le plantó una buena parada en la frente haciendo que queda desparramado en el suelo. Le puso la espada al cuello y chasqueó la lengua.

¿tienes un último deseo?-

El ninja lo miró con odio.

Bien, entonces… Adios , amigo.-, dijo cortándole la yugular.

De inmediato la sangre comenzó a hacer un charco a su alrededor.

Solo faltaba esperar que Aoshi acabara con ese y estrían a salvo.

Saito ayudó a una maltrecha Misao a ponerse de pie, y aunque la chica se negaba, acabó sacándola del campo de batalla.

Chou también salió en cuanto pudo, pero Aoshi no acababa ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? ¿sería el cansancio y la falta de entrenamiento?

En un movimiento indescifrable, logró sujetar a su rival por el cuello y acto seguido, sin titubear y sin pensarlo, le hundió la espada en el costado.

Cuando lo vio en el suelo ya muerto agitó la espada para que la sangre se desprendiera y se dirigió hacía donde había estado peleando Saito en búsqueda de su otra codachi.

Unos diez ninjas aparecieron. Y él… solo, en medio del campo de batalla, con una sola espada y el cansancio de esa largísima jornada.

Buscó a Saito entre los matorrales y no tardó en encontrarlo. A su lado estaba Misao, viéndolo sumamente preocupada. Aoshi clavó sus ojos en los de ella y luego los cerró un pequeño instante, apenas más que un parpadeo, como si fuera una señal.

La okashira no encontró ningún mensaje en ello, pero sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba y una gran angustia la invadió.

Vio que asentía mirando a Saito. El lobo como respuesta solo sonrió, y levantó una mano.

FUEGO!!!!- gritó cerrando el puño con fuerzo.

Misao sintió que el tiempo se detenía allí mismo, que por más que lo intentara no lograba abrir lo suficiente el pecho como para que el aire entrara, que la vida se le estaba yendo y que no podía hablar.

Para cundo volvió a mirar el campo de batalla, que no fue después de una pequeña fracción de segundo, Aoshi estaba en el suelo, y los cuerpos de los ninjas eran sacudidos en el aire por los disparos hasta que finalmente caían.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Quería gritar y sin embargo su garganta no le respondía.

Saito vio la expresión de horror en su rostro y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, recordó lo que era la desesperación de la muerte del ser amado.

todo estará bien, comadreja.- le dijo en un tono muy pasivo.

En cuestión de segundos, ya todos los ninjas habían caídos y el fuego se había detenido. Misao corrió desesperada hacía Aoshi, que comenzaba a salir desde debajo de los cuerpos.

A…Aoshi-sama?.- dijo al verlo con vida. Y se arrojó sobre él aún muy pálida y temblando.

¡Misao! ¿que ocurrió?-, le preguntó observando el estado en el que se encontraba la jovencita.

Shinomori…. -, interrumpió Saito, y luego se detuvo a encender un cigarrillo.- llegaste tarde. Igualmente gracias por tu ayuda.-, dijo con el cigarrillo en la boca y dándose la vuelta.

Gracias a ti, Saito.-

Me la debes, Shinomori. Sino pregúntale a la comadreja.- dijo ya de lejos.

Aoshi la miró aún preocupado y ella asintió a las palabras del lobo

… evitó que me llevaran a otro sitio y que siguieran golpeándome.- acabó diciendo con la cabeza gacha.

Chou puso una manta sobre los hombros de la chica.

Te ves muy mal, comadreja. Úsala para que la gente del camino no se asuste.-,bromeó.

Oye ¡¿Qué dices?!- le riño Misao.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Oiga jefe… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta misión no acabará aquí?- , preguntó sin dejar de contemplar el cielo

Por que no termina.- murmuró entre dientes. – esto solo fue una base ninja, la próxima vez será la fortaleza y espero que Shinomori y la comadreja no estén ocupados. Además…- lo miró.- …tu prepárate, deberás buscar a algunas personas para que formen un cuerpo de combate fuerte.-

…Maldición!!!-

que no maldigas.- se escuchó desde lejos. –maldito idiota,- concluyó en voz baja.

L E Y / D E L / H I E L O

Se aseguró de que las heridas estuvieran medianamente incondiciones para continuar viajando, y una vez acabado es trabajo le dijo:

ya es hora de que regresemos ¿no lo crees?-

-…Aoshi-sama…yo…- Agachó la cabeza.- …no regresaré al Aoiya. Me quedaré con el Kenshin gumi.-

No podrás regresar una vez que comience el invierno y Okina querrá que festejes el año nuevo en Kyoto.-, le dijo él considerando imposible lo que la chica le pedía ¿se lo pedía o se lo informaba?. Ella negó dulcemente y lo miró a los ojos. Se despediría con una sonrisa esta vez.

No hay lugar para mi en el Aoiya. Los visitaré en primavera.- la sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara firmemente, era sincera. Al ver que Aoshi continuaba observándola agregó: - vamos, Aoshi-sama. Debe darse prisa. Están esperándolo.- Aoshi continuaba con la cabeza levemente echada hacía atrás como si quisiera tomar un poco de distancia para comprender y observándola con una ceja en alto.

Ante esa mirada se vio reflejada en los ojos profundamente azules. Flaqueó. Todos sus esquemas se desmoronaron, se vio en un pozo. Sintió el vacío desmedido de la incertidumbre en el estomago y para entonces, su sonrisa ya titubeante no era más que una mueca vacía.

¿Aún sigues con eso?-

¿eh?- Intentaba reaccionar, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdida? ¿por qué comenzaba a sentir que el cuerpo se le helaba y el rostro le hervía?

¿escapaste por que crees que no hay lugar para ti, Misao?-

-…pues… yo…- decía con la cabeza lo más baja posible. Y…qué decirle? Lo amaba profundamente y él iba a casarse con otra mujer, lo amaba como a nadie más en el mudo y él no confiaba en ella ni como para contárselo junto con los demás ¿acaso tenía miedo que le arruinara la boda si se lo decía antes?. Él continuaba esperando una respuesta.

Misao, - dijo con paciencia sentándose en un tronco.

La chica lo conocía, y sabía que cuando el ex okashira tomaba asiento en cualquier sitio era por que hablaría durante unos cuantos minutos y sobre cosas siempre buenas, pero que en ese momento no quería escuchar. Se sentó a su lado, pero guardando las distancias. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil fingir que estaba bien, y él se daba cuenta.

Las personas… tienen distintos lugares en nuestra vida, y la llegada de otras nuevas no puede cambiarlo. Para ti Omasu tiene un significado especial, que no lo tiene Okón ni Shiro ¿verdad?- la chica asintió.- Pues… ¿crees que Kaoru pueda ocupar un día su lugar?-

Kaoru es muy buena, pero Omasu es como mi hermana, Aoshi-sama.- el joven asintió.

Eso se debe a las cosas que han compartido, y no importa cuanto lo intentes, las cosas que has vivido con una persona no puedes repetirlas con otra. Además, el cariño es distinto. No es mayor ni menor, solo diferente. Existe el afecto hacía los hermanos, hacía los padres, hacía los hijo, hacia la pareja… y ninguno de todos estos es comparable con los otros.- Explicó. Era extraño oír hablar de afectos y esas cosas en una voz tan fría y sin embargo tan apacible. Misao continuaba observando el suelo.

Ella lo entendía, pero… ¿en que cambiaba las cosas? Ella ocupaba el lugar de hija en la vida Aoshi, ni siquiera de hija, pero era a lo que más se aproximaba, y Nusui no iba a ocupar ese lugar. Iba a quedarse con todo Aoshi para ella, a convertirse en su nueva prioridad, en su amada. La cara de Misao cada vez reflejaba más la ira y tristeza contenidas. Él apartó la vista del camino y la posó sobre ella

¿comprendes?-

Asintió con un gran nudo en la garganta. Él continuó observándola un instante.

Misao… ¿no crees que ya le ha dedicado demasiado tiempo a los oniwabanshu y que ya es hora de que Okina sea feliz?-

¿Okina? ¿por él va a casarse, Aoshi –sama? No creo que deba hacerlo. Es cierto que él lo educó, pero también a mi, y también es cierto que usted cometió un error, pero no creo que complacerlo de esta forma sea lo correcto. Él debe comprender que…- decía Misao acelerada y algo enredada con sus propias ideas ya de pie frente a él mientras agitaba las manos como si con ellas fuera a explicar más que con palabras.

Aoshi la interrumpió. Tenía el seño fruncido y una ceja arqueada. Claramente no estaba comprendiendo nada.

…Misao detente.- La chica congeló sus movimientos y lo miró. - ¿de que estás hablando? ¿quién va a casarse por complacer a quién?-

pues… como no sabía de la existencia de la señorita Nusui con anterioridad, pues yo creí que usted no la amaba y que iba a casarse por complacer a Okina, para enmendar sus errores del pasado, pero si usted la quiere… está… bien- Explicó. Ya no sonreía la mirada sería e inexpresiva de Aoshi fija sobre ella comenzaba a hacerle dudar de lo que estaba diciendo.

Misao, siéntate.-

¿eh?-

Siéntate.- la observó sentarse obedientemente y con la cabeza gacha.- ¿quién te ha dicho eso?-

Nadie, por eso me sentí tan molesta. Nadie fue capaz de decirme nada, todos lo sabían y me lo ocultaban, pero no tengo por que culparlos. Con quien debo enojarme es con usted, pero no puedo hacerlo. Fui una chiquilla tonta y creí que algo así de importante usted me lo diría.- lo miró a la cara con tristeza- Tenía derecho a enterarme junto con los demás ¿sabe?-

Aoshi dejó de verla y regresó su mirada al camino. Suspiró, pero le hubiese gustado sonreír ante esa cara de preocupación. ¿por qué esa niña siempre entendía todo mal?

No voy a casarme.- , dijo firme ante la mirada perdida de la chica trayéndola de regreso.

¡¿Qué?!-

La señorita Nusui es la prometida de Okina, Misao.-

¡¿Eh?!- la pobre comadreja no se lo podía creer. Tanto asombro que sentía era incapaz de ser reflejado en un solo rostro.- Pero…Aoshi-sama, yo…-

Tu,- le dijo mirándola.- oíste la mitad de las cosas detrás de una puerta y te imaginaste el resto ¿verdad?-

Bueno…yo no estaba oyendo detrás de una puerta, solo que alcance a oír y cuando pregunté me desmintieron todo, y… y después usted que había salido, entonces yo…- la pobre estaba tan confundida y avergonzada que no podía acabar de contar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se quedó callada cuando Aoshi la cubrió con la manta diciendo:

Ya, Misao. Entendí. Será mejor partir…-, la levantó por la cintura y la sentó de lado sobre el caballo -…aún quedan unas horas de luz y mucho camino hasta la casa.

**N/A: ****Esto es una especie de corte comercial. El último poquito más abajo.**

Hakuchi notachi, la espada de Chou aparece en la batalla que este tiene contra Himura en el episodio nro 40, cuando ambos luchan por la última espada de Shaku Arai.

Y aquí se terminó. Este sí fue un capitulo largo, pero dividirlo en dos no me pareció.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que nadie se quede decepcionado, aunque sé que en el final esperaban alguna muestra más de cariño. Es que… tienen que entender: Aoshi es alto, y derretir tanto hielo lleva su tiempo.

Hablando seriamente, me pareció bueno ir viendo como los sentimientos de Aoshi van surgiendo así, lenta, pero profundamente, y siempre gracias a los esfuerzos de Misao.

Un saludo especial y mi enorme agradecimiento a :

Natsumi Niikura

Bruja

Mego

Misao89

Amai Kaoru

Gaby hyah

Wendy

Mel

…por su apoyo que es de enorme importancia, por seguirme y perdonar mis errores (que de seguro son atroces). Y gracias también a todos los que leen ,pero no dejan review

ya saben, mi correo esta en mi perfil, y si no, dejen reviews, o las dos cosas.

Un beso super super grande y Gracias eternas a todos.

Prometo para el próximo más personajes, más conflictos, (y tal vez, aún no lo sé) algo un poquito más extenso.

…Si quieren

**Alegria: La autora no habla más.**

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y la figura de Misao apareció provocando la sorpresa y alegría de todos. Detrás de ella Aoshi, con su habitual semblante, pero esta vez con el pecho hinchado, victorioso de haberla traído sana y salva.

La jovencita se adentró en la cocina para ser recibida por los onis, esperando abrazos, besos y todas esas cosas que le hacían recordar por qué estaba devuelta; pero una bofetada la agarró de improviso tirándola al suelo y provocando el asombro de todos.

¿tienes una idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar?- le dijo Okina aún teniendo la mano en el aire.

Misao no comprendía nada, se quedó viéndolo desde el suelo con el labio partido y los ojos húmedos.

No te le acerques.- le ordenó el anciano a Okón, que fue la primera en atinar a ayudarla haciendo que la kunoichi se quedara en el lugar.

Aoshi le hecho una mirada llena de significado a Okina y se aproximó a Misao aún manteniendo los ojos fijo en el anciano. Le tendió una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

ve a tu cuarto.- le dijo en un tono sereno. La chica ni siquiera lo miró. Solo asintió con la cabeza gacha y así se marchó. – Omasu, prepara agua fría para Misao.-, dijo el ex okashira en el mismo tono y si dejar de mirar con rabia contenida al anciano. Hizo un movimiento con la mandíbula inferior hacía un lado, como si estuviese meditando cuál sería la forma en que mataría al viejo.

¿Qué Aoshi? ¿piensas atacarme de nuevo?- le desafió Okina.

Jamás hizo algo para merecerse un golpe, mucho menos de ese tipo.- entrecerró los ojos, la furia se reflejaba en ellos.- ¿eres ciego que no ves el estado en el que vino?-

Esa chica acabará destruyéndonos por su irresponsabilidad.-

No me hables de irresponsabilidad. Todo esto fue tu culpa. Misao pensó que era yo quien se casaba.-, Aoshi comenzaba a imprimir más fuerza en sus palabras, y sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta presión que los nudillos estaban blancos.

Eso no cambia las cosas. Me preocupé mucho por ella.-, se excusó el anciano

Si las cambias. Te hace responsable de todo. Se marchó por algo de suma importancia que no le contaste.- ya su tono de vos comenzaba a elevarse.

¿tienes una idea de lo que sentí cuando supe lo que pasaba en Chiba? ¿sabes lo que les pasa a las mujeres que son secuestradas por esos clanes, Aoshi?- el anciano estaba totalmente alterado, cuando dijo esto gritaba y agitaba un papel frente al ex okashira como si allí estuviese la verdad de todo.

Tendrías que estar agradecido de que solo la golpearon, Okina. Misao estubo secuestrada toda la noche y tu la recibes así.

El anciano guardó silencio ante el golpe que le provocaron las palabras del ex okashira

Te disculparás con ella. Con todo lo que tuvo que pasar no se merece ni un castigo, pero si así fuera, déjame decirte, que no se lo darás tú.- resolvió el joven recuperando la compostura.

¿la reprenderás cómo has hecho hasta ahora?- preguntó con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué pudiste reprenderla si jamás te has hecho cargo de ella?-

No es de tu incumbencia, me hago cargo de ella ahora.- dijo quitándole el papel de la mano y pasando a su lado.

Los demás onis observaban la escena absortos. Aoshi pasó entre ellos y le quitó amablemente el cuenco de agua que Omasu se disponía a subir.

Misao abrazaba sus rodillas sentada frente a la ventana y observaba el exterior. La noche estaba oscura y el cielo intensamente estrellado. Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no tenía ganas de responder. Se mantuvo en silencio. Oyó el shoji abrirse, y luego cerrarse. Una cubeta a su lado.

Déjame verte.-

Al oír la vos de Aoshi se sorprendió muchísimo. No esperaba que él fuera a verla después de lo ocurrido. No sabía por que, pero se sentía absolutamente responsable y hasta creía justo lo que estaba pasándole. Lo miró aún con los ojos mojados.

Estoy bien, no es nada.-, y fingió una sonrisa que para él no fue más que eso: una mentira.

Estará hinchado mañana.-, le dijo mirando con detenimiento el labio aún sangrante mientras le elevaba el rostro por el mentón con el revés de la mano. Después escurrió el paño que tenía dentro de la tinaja con agua helada y se lo apoyó suavemente sobre la boca. Misao se hizo cargo de sostenerlo.- Tenemos una misión.-, anunció buscando dentro de su gi, y le tendió un papel.

Me gustaría poder no ir, no estoy de ánimos.- se quejó dolorida mientras fruncía el seño y alejaba el paño de su rostro.- ¿De que se trata?- preguntó sin tomar el papel que él le alcanzaba y enjuagando el paño para ponerlo nuevamente sobre la herida.

Es por la disolución del clan de Chiba.-

Los Oniweabanshu no tenemos nada que ver con eso ¿cierto? Nos declaramos imparciales.-

… a no ser que se esté infringiendo alguna ley y alguno de los afectados solicite nuestra intervención como mediadores.- explicó el ex okashira con paciencia.

… y nos están llamando.- "adivinó" la jovencita con algo de pesadez. Aoshi asintió.

Déjame verte.-, le dijo mientras le apartaba la mano.- No se ve tan mal. Estarás bien mañana.-

Sinceramente, no es lo que más me preocupa. Además, me lo merezco por tonta.-, sonrió adolorida y tomando el paño nuevamente.

No tenía derecho a golpearte, y menos hoy. Pero estaba nervioso, preocupado. Seguramente mañana hablarán y todo se solucionará-

Había demorado bastante en bañarse con tantas heridas a las que prestarle atención.

Después Omasu se había ocupado de curarla. Cada vez que se miraba con vendas por doquier recordaba a Shishio. Y finalmente le habían llevado la cena. Para cuando acabó de revolver la comida que ni siquiera había probado ya era más de media noche.

No podía dormir. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y ahora el sentimiento de culpa se hacía más angustiante, mucho más. Alguien golpeo a la puerta. Se aclaró la voz casi imperceptiblemente para que no notaran el nudo que tenía en la garganta y dio permiso para entrar.

lo siento, no sabía que ya estabas descansado.-

no importa, Aoshi- sama. Pase.- , dijo sentándose en el futon.

Este es el tratado que firme en Shimabara. Te recomiendo que lo leas antes de partir. Si no entiendes algo me preguntas, es importante que estés bien al tanto de todo. Y este es el mensaje requiriendo tu presencia hace dos días. Llévalos.- dijo dejando ambos papeles sobre una mesa bajita en un rincón de la habitación.

Mhm.- asintió sin hablar, ya no podía contener el llanto. Por la luz que entraba desde el pasillo Aoshi pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de chica. Se quedó allí observándola, pequeña, delgada, con el cabello aún mojado y las rodillas contra el pecho. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello como si fuera una niña.

Duerme, partiremos en la mañana después del desayuno.-, y cuando fue a retirar la mano, ella lo sujeto tomándolo por sorpresa.

Aoshi-sama…- lo miró con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y dejando que una de ellas corriera por su otra mejilla. – se quedaría un rato conmigo?.-

Sin responder, Aoshi se soltó de su mano y camino hacia la salida. Cerró la puerta dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras y se sentó a su lado en el futon. Buscó su mano entre la sombras y la atrapó entre las suyas. La chica se hizo un ovillo y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

El joven ex okashira, sin saber bien que hacía ni por que, le alejó con la yema de los dedos el flequillo de los ojos y luego acaricio su cabeza.

Duerme, Misao. Ya pronto te sentirás mejor.- susurró

N/A: Les pido disculpas, sé que se merecen un final como la gente, algo más digno de ser leído, y les juro que lo intenté, pero en este momento llevo veitiseis horas levantada y le estoy errando a las teclas.

Sé que hay algunas incoherencias entre verbos y cosas como esas, faltas de ortografía y algunos otros muchos errores imperdonables, pero voy a estar ocupadísima hasta mediados de diciembre y no quería dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo.

Gracias por estar, por leer, por no eviarme tomates bonba, y ese tipo de cosas para darme muerte.

A punto de dormirme sobre sobre el teclado me despido hasta la segunda parte de esta historia del deshielo.

un beso y Adio!!!!!


End file.
